U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,112 (and the corresponding German Offenlegungsschrift 1,935,484) describes the preparation of compounds by reacting a polyfunctional acetoacetic acid ester with ammonia or an aliphatic or aromatic primary or secondary monoamine. The reaction is conducted in the presence of a solvent (hydrocarbons, such as benzene and toluene, and halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chloroform and carbon tetrachloride, are disclosed) and a catalyst. Suitable catalysts are described as "acids, for example hydrochloric acid, formic acid or glacial acetic acid, or other compounds such as iodine, cation exchangers or active alumina."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,726 (and the corresponding German Offenlegungsschrift 1,935,485) describes the preparation of similar compounds by reacting a polyfunctional acetoacetic acid ester with aliphatic aminoalcohols or diamines of different reactivity towards acetoacetic acid esters, e.g., those which contain primary and secondary or, alternatively, aliphatic and aromatic amino groups in the molecule. All of the diamines disclosed contain at least one aliphatic amino group. The reaction is conducted in the presence of a solvent (hydrocarbons, such as benzene and toluene, and halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chloroform and carbon tetrachloride, are disclosed) and a catalyst. Suitable catalysts are described as "acids, for example hydrochloric acid, formic acid or glacial acetic acid, or other compounds such as iodine, cation exchangers or active alumina." The reference does not describe the use of any specific polyamines where the amino groups are all directly attached to aromatic groups.